RMS Titanic
RMS Titanic is the second ship of the Olympic-class ocean liners owned and operated by White Star Line. She is the main character of numerous fanfiction, given being the world's most famous ship-notably in NYSdehkidrs' fiction story Honor and Glory, and KaneTakerfan701's Raise the Titanic. Appearance RMS Titanic is a very beautiful woman with light cream skin, ocean blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her blonde hair is a feature that retains through different styles by DeviantArt artists. Because she looks almost exactly like her older sister Olympic, she often receives rumors of switching places with her older sister. Her beauty is designed to be unrivaled, a nod to her being skillfully decorated by master carpenters and designers, and also having second-class staterooms that are fancier than most liners' first class staterooms. In NYSdehkidrs' Titanic, she wears a near knee-length dress with distinctive wave designs throughout her whole dress, and her nameplate is displayed in her left sleeve. She also wears the Heart of the Ocean, a nod to James Cameron's 1997 film Titanic. Her dress midsection is accompanied by a purple waist-cape with gold borders on top of a red cloth of some sort. She also wears silk elbow-length gloves. Her waistband has the White Star insignia on the middle.NYSdehkidrs' RMS Titanic Humanization In KaneTakerfan701's Titanic, her dress is designed to match her hull in real life, with yellow spots on her lower dress resembling lit portholes. Her gloves is longer than that of NYSdehkidrs' Titanic. She wears a yellow collar with a small White Star insignia hanging in the middle.KaneTakerfan701's RMS Titanic Humanization In JacobWestern11's Titanic, she has glasses, unlike the rest of the other depictions, and wears a dress similar to that of KaneTakerfan701's Titanic, but with a more simpler design. Gentleman6's Titanic (Nikki as she is more known as) used to share designs with JacobWestern11's Titanic, but later on, she became a different character mostly with the exclusion of glasses and a differently designed dress, coming along with a different personality, becoming the original, cute, and beautiful character she is now! History Titanic was born in the Edwardian era of 1911, born in the Harland and Wolff shipyard, which was the world's top shipyard at that time, after Olympic. She was the result of White Star Line's response to Cunard's new and fast RMS Mauretania, which just broke the transatlantic speed record-thus winning the Blue Riband, and RMS Lusitania. She wasn't built for speed, but rather, built for passenger comfort and luxury, like her older sister Olympic. Being 882 feet and 9 inches long, and weighing 46,328 GRT, she held the title of world's largest ship. Due to her size and new watertight bulkhead system, she was claimed to be unsinkable by the press, which was heavily reinforced by her sister Olympic surviving a collision with the warship HMS Hawke. However, she hit an iceberg in her maiden voyage, and sank in 2 hours and 40 minutes, killing 1,512 of her passengers and leaving 705 survivors. Her sinking shocked the world, and called for an increase in safety regulations in sea. In both Honor and Glory and Raise the Titanic, she has been raised and put back in commercial service. Personality Titanic is a kind and compassionate individual, even to her Cunard rivals, albeit only so-so. She feels remorseful whenever her owners, sister, or smaller vessels brag about her, since her Irish side doesn't take compliments too well, felt like it was one of the reasons she sank in April 15. She thinks of the guy that she likes (depends on AU) as one of a kind, and secretly gets jealous whenever other ships are with him, sometimes showing a whole different personality whenever that happens. Despite her mature personality coming from her wealthy background during the Edwardian era, Titanic sometimes tends to go to her Irish side in certain circumstances (i.e. drunk). Abilities/Talents Titanic is stronger than what most people give her credit for, given that her architect only gave her one hour afloat after colliding with the iceberg, but stayed afloat for 2 hours and 40 minutes, compared to Lusitania's 18 minutes and Andrea Doria capsizing in her sinking, while Titanic stayed almost upright. She's a very talented squash player, a nod to one of her commodities being a squash court. Adding to that, she's a good swimmer and could also be a barber in rare cases. Trivia * In NYSdehkidrs' design, her concept was influenced and based off Rias Gremory (High School DxD) and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Her human name, Nikki/Nicci is derived from the last letters of her actual name-RMS Tita''nic''. * NYSdehkidrs' Titanic has a Twitter account. References Category:Humanized Ship Category:Real-life Ship Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:Ocean Liners